


Живой талисман

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Страшнее войны: расширенная вселенная [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фансиквел к "Страшнее войны", история о том, как же всё-таки сложились отношения Нины и Ильи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живой талисман

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Пантерой ака Эстет

«Абонент находится вне зоны доступа. Попробуйте позвонить позднее», – надрывался робот в телефонной трубке. Илья нажал кнопку отбоя. Всякий раз эти слова после очередной размолвки. В «аську» лезть бесполезно – Нины там в это время не бывает. Или есть, но разговора не получится: она без слов закроется и уйдёт в оффлайн. Они каждый раз ссорятся из-за пустяка, как считает Илья. Но для Нины это, может быть, и не пустяк вовсе: раны-то душевные ещё не затянулись.

Хотя Илья об этих самых ранах имел понятие весьма приблизительное – Нина ведь никогда толком и не делилась. Только короткими, загадочными фразами. Даже Соня могла насплетничать больше. Могла бы… если бы Нинка не спряталась и от неё тоже. Да и вообще для Сони Нина была только товарищем по играм, а для Ильи…

Он надеялся на то, что вторая попытка наладить их отношения будет более успешной. Теперь всё зависело от Нины.

…Нинка пропадала месяца два, а потом объявилась, как всегда, неожиданно:

«Выполз из депрессии, – писала она в так нелюбимой Ильёй манере, – обхожу всех, думаю, что меня ещё могло бы заинтересовать».

«Я догадывался, – ответил Илья, – телефон не отвечал. Что случилось?»

«Да как обычно. Ты их не знаешь, и хорошо, а тех, кого знаешь, не исправишь».

«Можем просто встретиться? Понимаю, что тебе не до меня…» – предложение выглядело некстати...

«Давай попробуем, только день выбрать и подальше от твоей родни. Слушай, если мне бы вдруг удалось сбежать на дачу, хоть бы и зима…»

«Я на неделе в Москве не работаю, в среду или четверг. Позвоню или тут отпишусь».

«Окей, хорошо, обязательно обозначься! До связи, меня мать дёргает».

* * *

Нина бродила по пустому дачному дому, поворачивала регуляторы на батареях. АГВ не фунт изюму, не зря столько денег и труда вбухали, скоро тут будет тепло. Или хотя бы приемлемо. И главное, тишина…

Илья, как и обещал, отписался в «аське» и сообщил, что в четверг свободен:

«Вечером я буду на нашем месте».

Ну вот, подумала Нинка, теперь ещё выползать его встречать. Надо впрок насладиться одиночеством… А потом… «Надеюсь, это будет хотя бы забавно», – подумала она, не желая даже себе признаваться в большем.

«Время сама выбери, если ты не готова, можем перенести», – писал он ещё. И теперь Нина сказала себе: ну всё, наверно, этот великовозрастный чудик достаточно помёрз под деревом, можно и СМС кидать…

…Аспирант пришел быстро, как мог, и ещё долго извинялся за опоздание.

– Да ты как всегда, забей, – Нина сама любила опаздывать, но сейчас мёрзнуть под деревом пришлось именно ей. Всё равно улыбнулась и чмокнула его в щёку. А потом аккуратно вытерла помаду платочком.

Илья жутко смутился:

– Пошли, просто пройдёмся?

– Пошли, только быстро, холодно же…

…И в этом холоде на снегу сидел маленький пушистый комочек и жалобно мяукал…

– Кот, – изрекла Нина и подошла поближе. – Иди сюда, кот…

Чёрно-коричневый, как лиса, явно беспородный котёнок понюхал её палец в кожаной перчатке без пальцев и опять открыл ротик в тихом «мяу».

– Откуда он тут? Неужели соседи какие выкинули? – задумчиво промолвил Илья, поглядывая на окна соседского дома. – Заберём его себе, а потом выясним, откуда сие чудо…

– Можем и не выяснять, много чести, – Нина уже сунула существо за пазуху. – У меня дома зверей полно, но не знаю, как в стаю примут. Ладно, сначала хоть пожрать ему дать…

– Давай лучше я возьму, – предложил Илья. – Есть одна проблема, которую решить надо – ну, родителям. Одиноко им. И, я помню, у вас на станции магазинчик есть. Молочка бы ему… или ей…

– Это кот, – уверенно сказала Нинка. – И на станции, конечно, не соизволяют продавать специальный корм для котят… Ну да ладно, баловать-то его, возьмём что дают. Потому что идти к тебе в научный городок я тоже смысла не вижу.

– Тогда договорились. Надеюсь, это существо сделает наши отношения более… эээ… прочными…

Илья выдал эту фразу и замолчал. Вдруг Нина обидится или…

– Да наши отношения и так вполне приемлемы, по-моему, – кажется, Нинка тоже смутилась. – Но, по крайней мере, я буду каждый день о нём справляться.

– Заходи, когда есть возможность. А мы с радостью встретим.

– Ну пока-то мы ещё не расстались…

– А что, загадывать на будущее – нехорошо?

– Не стоит. Хочешь насмешить Бога – расскажи ему о своих планах.

* * *

Они тихонько добрались до магазинчика, мило переговариваясь. Там на них слегка косились, но ребятам было всё равно.

А потом котёнок лакал молоко и грелся у тёплой батареи, пока не особо обращая внимание на людей.

– Вот Барсик и прижился, – откомментировал Илья.

– Ну какой он там Барсик, – фыркнула Нина, – он не меньше чем Рудольф Регулус… Смотри, какой взгляд – настоящий Упивающийся Смертью! Как цапнет за ногу!

– Ну что ты, длинно слишком, – попытался возразить Илья, – и вообще это же два разных персонажа! Если просто Рудик, тогда – другое дело. Может, найдём что-нибудь нейтральное?

– Ну зови как хочешь, твой же кот, но я бы не портила столь шикарное создание.

Нина протянула к зверёнышу палец. Котёнок прыгнул и сразу вцепился ей в руку.

– Вау! Ну я же говорила! – возопила Нина, тряся укушенной рукой.

– Только не обижайся, но я где-то слышал «Как вы лодку назовёте, так она и поплывёт». К котам можно то же самое применить, – Илья обезоруживающе улыбнулся, пытаясь разрядить напряжение.

– Да я каваюсь, не переживай! Настоящий кот для такого злобного создания, как я! Кажется, фигушки я его тебе отдам и плевать на материных толстых кошек! Ну давай, кот, давай, поохоться на меня!

Кошак прицелился и снова сделал резкий выпад. Ему явно хотелось поиграть.

Нинка возилась с ним долго, не замечая царапин. Наконец найдёныш выдохся и заснул клубком на коврике…

– Какой он всё-таки хороший, – вздохнула Нина.

– Все они хорошие, когда маленькие, – Илья смотрел на кота сверху вниз.

– Ну да, а вырастают такими балбесами, – девушка же сейчас смотрела не на котёнка, а на Илью, и в голосе её прозвучала плохо скрытая нежность.

Илья на минуту остолбенел: не его ли имела в виду Нина? Вслух же сказал:

– У каждого своя судьба, если я не утрирую.

– Ну да, в принципе… Останешься ночевать? – спросила Нина без всякого перехода.

Это ещё больше «добило» Илью, в хорошем смысле. Он задумался на минуту и… согласился.

«Раз уж тебя не выгнали, раз уж от тебя не закрылись – прими это с благодарностью», – сказал он себе.

Нина, честно говоря, не ожидала, что он вот так сразу и согласится. Учитывая его родителей, которым он докладывал о каждом своём шаге. Вот что он им теперь наврёт?

Илья же не ожидал от себя такой прыти: надо же, такой скромный мальчик и решиться на нескромный шаг? Но отступать было поздно. Позвонил родителям, наплёл что-то про документы, которые надо везти научному руководителю на другой конец города, и что останется ночевать у приятеля…

– Нехорошо как-то вышло, – сказал Илья. – Да и правду сказать пока не могу…

– Потом скажешь, – сказала Нина и ухмыльнулась. – По факту.

Илья дико смутился, а Нина прикинулась, что сама не смущается ни чуточки.

Хотя… в прошлом всякое в жизни было, но сейчас ощущалось – всё всерьёз. Как тогда. Только тот человек её предал. А этот… на край света пойдёт. Главное, чтобы не надоела его покорность… хотя эта мысль, пожалуй, была уже тоже бравадой.

– Хм, ты это о чём? – сконфузился аспирант. – Не рано ли?

За свою репутацию Илья не боялся – фиг с ней: он мужчина и сумеет выкрутиться. А вот Нинка? Впрочем, кое-какой опыт общения с миром мужчин у неё уже был, и крайне неудачный…

– А когда не рано, в пятьдесят? Смешная твоя старомодность! По-моему, это ты собирался на мне жениться…

– По-моему, это ты намекала. Ну ладно, уже давно встречаемся, и… Вот что я точно говорил – это что у нас всё серьёзно.

– Давай не будем об этом.

– Давай, а то опять рассоримся.

Вот чего Илье больше всего не хотелось, так это ссоры. Вроде, всё так хорошо начиналось…

Так что они сидели рядышком на диване и пока просто прижимались друг к другу. А рядом спал котёнок – связующее звено в их отношениях.

Было не очень удобно, что спал он между ними и тем самым мешал Нине нахальничать. В итоге она поднялась и пошла стряпать ужин…

А Илья разрывался в противоречиях – идти или нет? Если придёт – помешает кулинарным занятиям подруги, если не придёт – то…

– А, ну их всё, – махнул он рукой по, дороге запутавшись в словах, и отправился на кухню следом за Ниной.

Она, по обыкновению, мешала варево сразу в двух кастрюлях – двумя руками.

– Суп, конечно, пакетный, но я его сдобрила. А поить я тебя не намерена – нечего нам тут косплеить Макнейра с Ринальдо. Мне от тебя не книга нужна…

Илья чуть не подавился при последних словах Нинки, но сделал вид, что всё так и должно быть.

– А получится? – переняв один половник, аспирант принялся мешать в другой кастрюле.

– Ровнее мешай, ровнее, – Нина смеялась, и даже, может быть, обидно смеялась, но всё равно это совместное помешивание давало им чуть ли не ощущение семьи. Или хоть совместного бытия… – У меня и не такое получалось, со мной и не такие из дому удирали…

Илья покраснел до ушей, но продолжал мешать и не сбиваться с ритма.

Нина решила больше не рассказывать ему ни правды, ни выдумок про свои похождения. Вскоре варево было готово, и подливка ко второму тоже, и они приступили к самому романтическому ужину в своей жизни. А под ногами вертелся котёнок и выпрашивал кусочки…

– Ему, наверно, это вредно, – смеялась Нинка, пытаясь кормить котёныша с рук, – соус же…

Другую руку она в это время, даже особо не стесняясь, положила на коленку Илье.

Тот покраснел, как девица, но сопротивляться не стал. Да ему и самому было интересно, чем всё закончится.

Нинка ещё сильнее смеялась, подзаводя и себя, и его. И убеждала себя: это будет очень забавно. А дальше видно будет.

Илья принял игру и не очень-то обижался. Только, будучи по природе скромным и невосприимчивым к подобным вещам, трудно втягивался в игру.

Так что, когда они доели, он по-рыцарски взялся мыть посуду. А Нинка тем временем, по давней привычке, без мужской помощи раскладывала диван…

Аспирант, если честно, не знал, что делать в таких случаях. Может, всё-таки, довериться подруге?

– А, мне уже нечего терять, – махнул он рукой и отправился в комнату.

Нина, не хуже того котёнка, выскочила из-за угла. Обняла парня, положила ладони ему на щёки и шутя потрепала за уши. И закрыла глаза.

Это будет сладко… ведь, кажется, это его первый поцелуй!

Илья стоял, блаженно зажмурившись. Чёрт, а ему понравилось. Но всё же инициативу он проявлять не торопился, чтобы ненароком не обидеть Нинку.

– Ну обними хоть, а то упадёшь, – она продолжала смеяться и дразняще облизывалась.

Илья обхватил её руками и неожиданно прижал к себе.

И так они постояли несколько минут, привыкая к ощущениям…

– Ты няшка, – высказалась наконец Нина. – А няшки меня обычно бесят, но в твоём случае… Ты, главное, того, будь мужиком, а не тряпкой!

– А я, по-твоему, кто? – опешил Илья.

И, набравшись решимости, впился в Нинкины губы.

Девушка одобрительно хлопнула его по спине и подхватила его инициативу. А потом как-то ненароком повалила его на постель…

Дальше было много довольно бестолковой возни, в которую ещё и пытался вмешаться царапучий котёнок.

– Кот, иди в болото! – полураздетая уже Нинка прошла через комнату и выкинула котёнка за дверь.

Всё дальнейшее происходило под громкое обиженное мяуканье, от которого оба никак не могли отключиться. Но Нина всё равно была полна решимости сделать этого великовозрастного девственника мужчиной, распаляла его своим почему-то необидным смехом и активно направляла его действия…

…Потом обоим было немножко неловко.

– Если не понравилось – всегда можно повторить, – сказала Нинка и пошла впускать в комнату кота.

Илья долго приходил в себя, не в силах связать два слова. Ощущения незнакомые, но в этом случае лучше повторить, чтобы всё стало на свои места, чтобы понять, что всё-таки происходит.

– Всё в порядке, – пробубнил Илья, когда Нинка вернулась. – Непонятно, что со мной…

– Обычная потеря девственности, – она никак не могла прийти в серьёзное расположение духа, этот парень был таким забавным и трогательным…

Нина легла рядом и нежно потрепала его по волосам.

– Главное, чтобы мне не приходилось всю жизнь тобой руководить…

– Постараюсь не разочаровывать тебя, – с нежностью поглядел он на Нинку. – ты помогла взглянуть на жизнь по-новому. А я и не знал, что такое бывает… Вернее, знал, но не сталкивался.

– Какой же ты смешной, – это для неё тоже было максимально возможное проявление нежности. – Ты ещё, главное, не сковывай меня обязательствами. Захочу – приду, захочу – уйду…

– Я-то не против, я и сам редко свободным бываю… Так что не беспокойся по этому поводу. Если надо будет, спишемся, договоримся, – Илья повернулся к Нинке и неожиданно для себя погладил её по волосам.

И вдруг всё показалось простым и понятным, и даже правильным. И так они заснули, прижимаясь друг к другу. А кот улёгся у них в ногах и заурчал.

_Задумано: апрель 2010_

_Записано: январь 2011_


End file.
